pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin TCG/rules
Players 2 Objective Reduce the opponent's original leader card's HP to 0 Requirements Each player must have a 40 to 60 card deck. At least one of those cards must be a leader card. The field Each player has a field is has 10 spaces in a 2*5 rectangle. The deck and discard pile is placed to the (right/left does it matter?) side of the field. The discard pile is next to the front row, the deck next to the back row. It will look like: s s s s s i s s s s s e s is a space for playing cards e is the location of the deck i is the discard pile The cards Each card has an attack value, a HP value, an effect, a name, an attack type, a number of leaf symbols, an image. Additionally, each card has flavor text, a small image and four letters to indicate the booster pack set and a number indicating what number in the set it is, however these four items do not affect the card's abilities. 5 of each card of the same name is allowed in each deck. The leaf symbols are indicative of the strength of a card. Up to 15 leaf symbols are allowed on the field at once. Leader Cards There may be multiple leader cards in each deck, however only one may be used as the original leader card. They are the same as other cards, except they have leader between their name and image to indicate that they are a leader. The original leader acts as each player's life. When the original leader has its HP reduced to zero, the game is over and the opponent wins. Any additional leader cards played are treated just like any other cards. Card Layout Although the cards do not have to have a rigid layout, all cards have this general format, although a template does appear Here. At the top is the name of the card. In the same line, but in a smaller size, the word "leader" should be placed if the card is a leader card. Also to the top is a type of damage type symbol. The example has a name "Captain Olimar" and the attacking type "punch". It is also a leader card. Below that is a row of leaves. These are the number of leaves the card counts towards the 15 symbols allowed on the field. The example has 5. Then is an Image. Below that, left float, is the effect and flavor text. The effect should be above the flavor text, and the flavor text must be in italics. To the right of the effect and flavor is the Atk and HP values of the card. the Atk and HP values must be labeled. The example has an Atk of 2 and a HP of 15 At the bottom is the card set image and card number. The example's number is "Pik1001". Types of Damage Each card has an attack type, indicated by an image on the upper right of the card. When a card attacks, it deals this type of damage to what it attacks. Each effect will state what type of damage it inflicts. These do not affect game play, unless a card's effect says it does. The types of symbols and their corresponding types are listed below Starting the game Both players search their deck for the leader card they want to use as their original leader card. They then play this leader face down in any of the spaces on the field. Then each player draws 5 cards. Each player then may place one more card in any other space. The players then flip a coin to determine who goes first. The cards on the field are then flipped to be face up Turn Draw Phase The first phase of a turn is the Draw phase: each player starts their turn by drawing a card from his deck. Standby Phase After this is the Standby phase. Any effects that take place during this phase occur. Action Phase The next phase is the action phase. In any order, you may: *... play any amount cards from his hand onto any of the spaces on the field as long as there are not 10 cards on the field, and the number of leaf symbols on the cards is less than 15. *... move any card from one space on the field to another space on the field *... activate any effects of turns that are used "once each turn before you attack" Attack Phase The final phase is the attack phase. If you have cards on both rows on the field, then only the front row may attack. Otherwise any card may attack. If the opponent has cards on both rows on the field and there is at least one card in the front row that can be attacked, then only the front row may be attacked. Otherwise any card may be attacked. Any card may attack, even if its Atk is 0 or less than 0. If a card should have an Atk value less than 0, treat the card as if its Atk is 0. Either way, each one of your cards that can attack may attack once, targeting one of the opponent's cards that can attack. When a card attacks another card, a number of counters equal to the Atk value of the attacking card is placed on the defending card. If the counters on the defending card is greater than its HP value, it is discarded from play. End of Turn It is then the opponent's turn. Ending the game Gameplay continues switching turns until someone reaches a win condition.